in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Redfork2000/In a Locked Room: Hero's Quest/ Character Stats
This blog post will contain the stats of all the characters of the RPG: In a Locked Room: Hero's Quest. If you wish to join, you can do so with this link: http://in-a-locked-room.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000693 Now, here's the stats that were set according to the Sign up thread: Redfork2000 Red Fork Class: Knight Health: 500 Defense: 20% Attack 1: Charge: Deal 100 damage to a specific target. Attack 2: Power Smash: Deal 75 damage to a target, 30% chance to stun the target. Attack 3: Power Meal: An ally has a 50% Power Up for 3 turns. Passive Power: All allies deal 10% more damage to enemies. Super Power: Sun Fork Blast: Deals 100 damage to each enemy, and gives them a 50% Power Down for 3 turns. Tribes: Pony. Bonus: None. Blue Ocean Class: Supporter Health: 300 Defense: 25% Attack 1: Electric Beam: Deals 50 damage to an enemy, and reduces that enemy's defense by 30% for 3 turns. Attack 2: Forcefield: An ally is shielded for one turn, and then has 30% more defense for the next three turns. Attack 3: Explosive Invention: Do 25 damage to each enemy. Has a 25% chance to stun each enemy. Passive Power: All science allies have 20% more defense. Super Power: Power of the Machines: All enemies have their defense reduced to 0%, and all allies get 30% more defense for 3 turns. Tribes: Pony, Science Bonus: 20% more damage vs Electric & Water tribes. Alice Class: Mage Health: 250 Defense: 10% Attack 1: Poison Potion: Deals 80 damage to an enemy, and has a 50% chance to poison that enemy. Attack 2: Ice Potion: Deals 100 damage to an enemy, and has a 25% chance to freeze that enemy. Attack 3: Acid Potion: Deals 50 damage to an enemy, gives them a 25% Power Down, and has a 50% chance to burn that enemy. Passive Power: All science allies have a 10% chance to deal a random negative effect on an enemy when they attack. Super Power: Plasma Cannon: Deal 300 damage to an enemy, and has a 50% to deal a random negative effect on each other enemy. Tribes: Human, Science Bonus: 20% more damage vs Human tribe. BoltBlizard Neptune Class: Knight Health: 500 Defense: 20% Attack 1: Twin Slice: Deal 50 damage to two specific enemies. Attack 2: Data Scourge: Deal 20 damage to all enemies. 25% for all of them to get a 20% Defense Down. Attack 3: Weapon Change: Neptune swaps attack power with an enemy for this attack. That said enemy she swapped power with is then attacked normally. Passive Power: If Neptune uses all 3 NORMAL attacks in a row, Neptune heals the next attack damage she does from her attack target. Super Power: Transformation: For 3 turns,Neptune's defense is increased by 50%. In addition, Neptune gets Power Up and Defense Up for that period of time - but can only use Twin Slice. Tribes: CPU, Science Bonus: Immune to negative effects from Electricity, Science, and Technology enemies. Beta Class: Mage Health: 250 Defense: 10% Attack 1: E-Liter Blast: Deals 20 damage to an enemy. Can be charged over a period of 4 turns to gain 20 extra damage (maxes at 100). Attack 2: Burst Bomb: Deals 30 damage to one enemy, and 10 to 2 more random enemies. Meter Steal 20% on the main target. Attack 3: Ink Stream: Stun a select enemy target. If you do, 50% chance to poison. Passive Power: All attacks that take turns to charge take 1 turn less. Super Power: Octo Instinct: Purify all allies. If Beta has any debuffs, purify him as well and reflect the debuffs Beta had onto all enemies. Tribes: Octoling, Water Bonus: 20% more damage against the Inkling and Earth tribes. Moon Snail Lucas Health: 175 Defense: 10% Attack 1: Sharpshooter: Deal 70 damage to one enemy, and inflicts Defense Down by 20% for 3 turns. Attack 2: Arrow Rain: Do 30 damage to the three nearest enemies, and 10 to all others. Attack 3: Chancemaker: Shoots a random arrow at two random enemies, having a 25% chance to be one of the four different arrows: *Cursed Arrows deal 40 damage and burns the enemy for three turns *Venom Arrows deal 30 damage and poisons the enemy for five turns *Frostburn Arrows deal 25 damage and freezes the enemy *Basic arrows deal 60 damage and have no extra effects. Passive Power: No Passive Power. Special Power: Summon Cute Fishron: For 3 turns, Lucas gets 30% Power Up and Defense Up, increasing to 60% if attacked by a Water enemy! Tribes: Human, Air Bonus: None. Sonic Class: Knight Health: 350 Defense: 30% Attack 1: Homing Attack: Deals 90 damage to a specific target. Attack 2: Spin Dash: Takes one turn to do, but then deals 140 damage and stuns one target. Attack 3: Insta-Shield: Deals 30 damage to one enemy, and Defense Up self by 20% for three turns. Passive Power: Has a 10% chance to charge his meter twice after an attack. Super Power: Super Sonic Style: For 3 turns, Sonic gains 10% damage and defense, and can attack twice a turn. Tribes: Earth Bonus: 10% damage against Science enemies. Spyro Class: Mage Health: 275 Defense: 15% Attack 1: Fire Breath: Deals 60 damage to an enemy and burns them for 3 turns. Attack 2: Charge: Deals 70 damage to one enemy, with a 20% chance to hit another random enemy. Attack 3: Ice Breath: Do 30 damage to two enemies with a 40% chance to freeze one of them. Passive Power: All Fire allies do 20% more damage. Super Power: Skytonian Power: For 3 turns, Spyro gains 40% power and 40% defense, and has the ability to hit two enemies at once. Tribes: Fire Bonus: 20% more damage vs. Ice and Human. The Planted AKEE Bandana Dee Character 1: Bandana Waddle Dee! Class: Thief Health: 175 Defense: 10% Attack 1: Spear Barrage: Deal a chain of hits to one enemy in a single attack. The damage of this chain can range from 100 to 150. In result, Bandana Dee's defense will lower by 80% Attack 2: Beam Whip: Hit a single enemy. It will stun foes, but deals only 50 damage. Attack 3: Parasol Gaurd: Those who attack Bandana Dee after this, will take damage. The damage is only 50, and lasts 2 turns. Passive Power: All characters whose tribe isn't "Dream" gain 10% damage for every move. "Dream" tribe characters gain 5% more damage Super Power: Megaton Punch: Deals a whopping 275 damage to an enemy, and stuns surrounding enemies for a turn. Tribe: Dream Bonus: %20 damage to Earth Prince Fluff Class: Mage Health: 300 Defense: 20% Attack 1: Tangle: Wrap up a foe with a string that gives Defense Down, and Power Down for 2 turns Attack 2: Summon Decoy: Summon a Waddle Dee with 1/2 of all of Prince Fluff's stats. However, it cannot attack, and only distracts foes. Attack 3: C.R.O.W.N.E.D.: Give %20 Power Up and %20 Defense Up ONLY to another character. Passive Power: All mages recieve %20 defense. Super Power: Tank-bot Blast-away: Prince Fluff shoots a barrage of 6 missiles at every foe. Missiles deal 50 damage each, while they hit random foes. Tribe: Dream Bonus: %20 damage to Earth Kirby Class: Mage Health: 250 Defense: 10% Attack 1: Air Bullet: Throws a bullet of air that deals 75 damage. No extra effects. Attack 2: Inhale: Eats foes to get special Positive Effects. Foes must have lower than 50 HP to be Inhaled Attack 3: Star Spit: Shoots a star at a foe. Deals 150 damage, with a 10% chance of stunning foes. Passive Power: Anybody gets 40% Power, and 40% Defense as long as they have lower than 75 HP Super Power: Super Spicy Curry: Deal 100 to all enemies on screen, with a burn after effect on it. Tribe: Dream Bonus: +20 damage to Earth CITRONtanker Jenny Class: Mage (I guess) Health: 250 Defense: 20% Attack 1: Splattershot: Deals just 60 damage to an Enemy, and gives that enemy a 20% Defense Down Attack 2: Inkbrush Assault: Deals 20 damage to an Enemy, but can hit up to five times. Attack 3: Splat Bomb: Deals 45 damage to all enemies. Passive Power: All Inklings get +10% Attack, +10% Defense Super Power: Elemental Ink Storm: Deals 80 damage to all enemies, and has a 20% chance to poison, freeze, or burn them. Tribes: Inkling Bonus: 20% attack bonus against Humans and Peas. PaperMarioFan1000 Paper Class: Mage Health: 250 Defense: 5% (In exchange for powerful moves) Attack Power: High Attack 1: Laser Gun - Fires a laser that deals 40-60 damage, happens 80% of the time, 15% chance for two shots which deal x2 damage, and 5% chance for a big shot that will deal 3x damage. Gives Power Down and Meter Steal by 10%. Attack 2: Joltburn Ball - Combination of the powers of Firebrand and Thunderhand which deals 50-70 damage 80% of the time. 15% chance for the ball to split into 3 and hit different enemies. 5% chance for a huge ball that will deal lots of damage. Gives Burn. Attack 3: Mushroomification Ray - Powers up team by 10%, but 5% chance to make a random teammate big and raising their power by 20%. Passive Power: If low health, attack power is increased by 5% Super Power: Brobot Go! - Fires 6 missiles, charges into the enemy, and fires a green laser coming from the eyes, also fires a huge red one after. Deals 260 damage to all enemies in total. 1% chance that an enemy will be sucked in, chewed on, and instantly killed. This does not work on bosses however. 99% chance that the suck-in won't happen. Tribes: Human, Science Bonus: Does 20% more damage against Inklings, and Water. Doc Luingus Class: Supporter Health: 150 Defense: 30% Attack 1: Heal - Heals a teammate or himself by 60% of lost damage, also purifies them too. Attack 2: Chainbonesaw - Deals 40 damage, 10% chance to give the enemy Defense Down. Attack 3: Virus Spread - Spreads the viruses that deals 20 damage. Gives poison 100% of the time. Passive Power: Heals 10% more when low in health. Super Power: Healing Circle - Heals all teammates by 150 and gives them Defense Up. Tribes: Human, Science Bonus: Deals 10% more damage against Ponies. Papyr One more character. Paypr: Class: Knight Health: 300 Defense: 10% Attack 1: Split - Splits up into two fighters. Gains 2 turns, but cannot take action on the next turn. Attack 2: Paypr Fist - Transforms into a giant fist that deals 30 damage to all enemies. Attack 3: Potion Creation - Creates a potion - 20% Chance to make a green potion that he could drink in order to heal 40% of his lost health. 20% Chance to make a purple potion that is thrown at a random enemy, this deals 10 damage and poisons the target. 20% chance to make a red potion that will burn an enemy and deal 10 damage, like the poison, it is thrown at a random enemy. 20% chance to make a blue potion that is thrown at a random enemy and freezes him, deals 10 damage. 20% chance to make a gray potion which gives Power Down and Defense Down, doesn't deal any damage however. Passive Power: +40% defense against melee attacks. Super Power: Paypr Hydroe - Plant-based monster that fires 5 poison balls and fires a purple laser. Deals 200 damage in total. Tribe: Human, Science, Water Bonus: Deals 10% more damage against Ice. Huntertabbysandshark3 Drone 357 Class:Mage Health: 200 Defence: 20% Attack1: molecular distortion: Deal 30 damage, and reduce defense by 10% for three turns, with an extra 10 damage for each turn the Defense Down effect lasts. Attack2: punishers mark: deal 30 damage to three targets of your chosing Attack 3: deathray:Deal 40 damage to an enemy, with a 25% chance to do three times as much damage." Passive: shelled: all allies get a extra 5% defence boost Super move: swarm host: mark one enemy it takes 30 damage per round until death once killed all enemies take 30 damage Tribe: xeno Bonus: None Category:Blog posts